


Sabotage of Erebor

by Shinigami24



Series: Middle Earth Mysteries [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cameos, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hostage Situations, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Caranthir/Haleth, Sabotage, minor Balin/Dori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After surviving a stalker, Legolas and Gimli try to live life peacefully. However, another dark figure will not let it happen and target their friends this time around. They will have to fight their fears to bring peace.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2. It's Bilbo's turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another danger lays in wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for SoE. Revelation will be next.

Gimli arrived in town and hit it right off with Legolas. Their relationship bloomed.

However, danger loomed right over Legolas. A stalker sent him sweet loving letters. Soon, said letters became creepy and disturbing. Then all the hell broke loose.

The situation became so terrifying and violent. It was all coupled with the lives of their friends hanging in the balance.

In the end, everything was resolved and all was normal again. Well, almost.

* * *

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

Bilbo packed his bags to leave for Dale. He finished his packing easily, but had to help little Frodo get his things together. The faunt had tried to stuff his toys into his suitcase, now there weren't enough room for his clothes. 

"Sweetie, you can't take all of these toys." he began. Frodo pouted up at him, and tried using his puppy dog eyes. However, Bilbo held firm.

"Let's pack your clothes and then your favorite toys." he said.

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;_ **

King Thrain and Queen Opal was having a serious discussion. The dwarven king was still unhappy with his youngest grandson.

"Has Kili lost his mind?! He tried to have underage sex!" Thrain exclaimed. Opal touched his arm to calm him.

"Please remain calm." she pleaded softly. Thrain sighed.

"When he returns, I'm going to have a word with him. Vili and Dis can sit in and add their input." he declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a shadowy room, several cloaked figures sat around a table. They were ready for the next step in their plan.

"What should we do now?" a minion asked. The leader stood at the head of the table.

"Our next phase can begin." they proclaimed. The minions perked up in interest, paying close attention.

"What is next, sir?" they asked. In reply, the leader issued orders to everyone.

"Begin your work now. I will not accept delays." they said.


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili gets another lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the lateness, but rl issues came up and I didn't have access to the computer where I usually post chapters. Anyway, ch 2 will be posted next.

Bilbo and Frodo's train arrived in Dale. They got off the train, Kili and Fili following behind. They got their luggage off the cart and walked to the main waiting room to meet Bard, Moira, and their children.

The group greeted each other with hugs and kisses while Fili and Kili walked towards the bus stop.

"I hope you traveled safely. We have some lunch ready at home." Moira said.

About thirty minutes later, a bus stopped outside the Lonely Mountain. Fili and Kili emerged into the sunlight and saw their parents Vili and Dis waiting. They hugged them.

"Come on in." Dis said as they walked into the front gate.

* * *

 After lunch, Thrain held a meeting. Opal, Vili, Dis, and Kili were in attendance. The adults were visibly unhappy with Kili, while the teen was nervous. 

"What was you thinking?! You are underage, yet you tried to have sex with someone you are not married to!" Thrain exclaimed.

"I really do love her. We just got carried away." Kili defended his logic. The adults sat back, not sure how to react. Then Dis spoke up.

"I had chaperones when I was Kili's age. I think that is what we must do." she said.

"Then it is settled," Vili said.

"Kili is to have a chaperone until he is of age and married." he decided.

* * *

While the adults were making decisions, Dwalin and Nori were outside the Ri house yelling. They had raised voices and cherry red faces.

"You are completely out of your mind!" Dwalin yelled. Nori snorted,

"Oh really? Then what does that make you?" he retorted. The argument was so loud, people came out and intervened in the fight. They were broken up and separated. Something had to give before they killed each other.

* * *

In the meantime, Gimli and Legolas made it to Greenwood. They met with Legolas' parents and grandfather; Oropher.

"There is our beautiful son. Welcome home." Aurelia smiled. Legolas hugged his parents and grandpa.

"Grandpa, this is my fiance." he introduced.

"Well, both of you come in. I made cider," Oropher grinned.

* * *

**_Dale, Middle Earth;  
_ **

Bilbo and Frodo sat down to dinner with Bard and his family. Grilled honey glazed salmon, rolls, cream of spinach, and risotto was on the dinner table. They all had chocolate cheesecake for dessert. They enjoyed the delicious meal and lovely company.

"Thank you for the lovely company." Bilbo said.


	3. Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group breaks into the gem mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Dale was a beautiful country with strong ties to King Thranduil and Erebor. The country was moving towards economic security. The citizens were happy. It was a safe place to live.

Erebor was a mountain kingdom with its population being dwarves. Despite being a happy kingdom, trouble kept looming.

The morning after the Baggins arrived in Dale, Thorin and the Company arrived to visit their friend. After saying hello, Bilbo hugged Thorin and the rest of the company.

"Welcome, friend. It's good to have you here." Thorin grinned.

"Thank you. Everyone, meet Frodo. Say hi to the nice men." Bilbo announced. The young fauntling hid his face in his father's shirt. They cooed at him. He was too adorable.

* * *

**_Greenwood, Middle Earth;_ **

Gimli and Legolas walked around the forest. Legolas was giving his betrothed a tour of Greenwood. Oropher acted as their chaperone.

They toured the shops, parks, and stands. At the end of the tour, Gimli and Legolas shared a kiss. The young couple was falling even deeper in love.

* * *

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;_ **

Thorin had a meeting with Frerin, Vili, and Dis. Nori was giving a progress report.

"We have had incidents lately, but we are still dealing with issues from past events." Nori was saying.

"Have we got any leads?" Thorin asked.

"There has been no clues. We have nothing to go on." Nori reported. They all sighed with disappointment. How could they catch the culprit without a single clue?

* * *

That evening, Kili and Tauriel video chatted. The teenagers were happy to see each other.

"Kili, I miss you. How's it going with your family?" Tauriel was saying.

"I got a lecture and a chaperone." Kili groaned. The redhead elf winced in sympathy.

"My brothers are furious with me. Strangely, Maedhros wasn't surprised. Maglor said my brothers, the ones I have yet to meet, did the same thing when they was my age. Anyway, I can't be left alone now." Tauriel responded. The young couple sighed. They would have to wait until marriage to regain their freedom.

As the conversation came to an end, the young couple waved and logged off.

* * *

While Kili and Tauriel were saying goodbye, trouble was brewing.

Three men snuck into the mines. They shone their flashlights around the cavern looking for something. After several minutes, they found the machines necessary to keep the mines safe. Then they got to work.

They ruined the machines and stole tools. After they was completely done, they sneaked away from the scene, leaving behind potential danger.


	4. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy has their eye on the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Revelation will be updated next.

Thorin's men met in secret. They were tired of seeing him fawn over Bilbo from afar.

"We have to do something about their gross pining." Gloin declared.

"How about we lock them up somewhere?" Kili suggested.

"Thorin would just break down the door down if we lock them up." Dwalin pointed out.

"A closet won't give them enough space to break out." Bofur replied.

"Let's just at least make sure that it is big enough for them to breathe in." Dori cautioned.

* * *

A few hours later, Balin and Dori had some alone time. Balin hand fed Dori fruits and chocolates.

"What are we going to do with Dwalin and Nori?" Balin wanted to know.

"We get them to see reason and how much it hurts us." Dori replied.

"I hope it will work. If it doesn't, I'm blaming you." Balin responded. Dori smiled,

"I'll take the blame." he responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorin and Bilbo were lured to the closet and pushed in. The door was then slammed and locked. Thorin banged on the door.

"Let us out!" he exclaimed.

"No. You two are going to get all lovely dovey and work things out!" Bofur yelled. Bilbo was mortified.

"Oh no." he moaned. Thorin turned Bilbo's head towards him,

"Now, I have to be honest with you." he began. Bilbo stuttered,

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

"I love you so much, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin confessed.

"I love you too." Bilbo grinned. Then he stood on the tip of his toes and kissed him. Thorin chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again. He was so cute.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains had a meeting. They were all whispering amongst themselves before their leader called them to order.

'We need the investigation to end." someone was saying.

"The royal family must die." another minion said.

"Let's kill them." they decided. So they went about finding the most efficient way to kill the royal family.  They were getting impatient.

* * *

While the villains plotted, Kili and Tauriel talked over video chat.

"Aredhel hasn't woken up." Tauriel was saying.

"Has she gotten worse?" Kili asked.

"No, thank goodness. That was our main concern." Tauriel responded.

"By the way, we got Uncle Thorin and Bilbo together." Kili mentioned.

"Finally! It was insufferable to be around their pining." Tauriel declared.

"Now, we have to suffer through them kissing at all times." Kili sighed. Then the conversation came to an end, and Tauriel blew a kiss to Kili before signing off. He caught it and held it to his chest.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin go to Thrain and Opal's family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

Maedhros hosted a family reunion at his home. Tauriel and the boys waited in the parlor. Maglor came with his family, as did Caranthir and Haleth. Maglor introduced them all to his family.

"Meet my wife, Niamh, those are our children; Angelica, Triton, and Finian." he said. Four years old Angelica had silver hair and blue-green eyes. Triton was 2 years old, and Finian was 3 months old. Triton had black hair and blue eyes, while Finian had black tufts of hair. Everyone cooed on how adorable the children were, just as Caranthir walked in the house.

"Everyone, this is Haleth, my girlfriend." he said. The family welcomed her.

"Please, come and sit in the kitchen. We have lunch ready." Maedhros said. They sat down to eat lunch and catch up before dinner.

* * *

**_Greenwood, Middle Earth;  
_ **

Gimli and Legolas visited the gardens as a small date. They smelled and touched the soft flowers. The soft, earthy scenery made for a romantic setting. Finally, Gimli took his love's hand.

"I have your courting gift, darling." he said as he pulled out a gold necklace. Legolas gently ran his finger over the flower shaped pendant.

"It is gorgeous. I love it, darling." he said. Legolas kissed him and turned his back. Gimli clasped the necklace around his neck and turned him once more for a warm, through kiss.

* * *

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;  
_ **

Thrain and Opal hosted the family reunion with their children and their families.

"Bilbo and I have entered into a relationship." Thorin told his father.

"Finally, son! Your cousins have been telling me all about you and Bilbo," Opal grinned.

"This is my son, Frodo. Frodo, say hi." Bilbo said. The young child hid behind his parents, shyness overtaking him.

"You are too precious young man," Thrain grinned.

"Nice to meet you." he finished.

"Hi," Frodo waved. Thorin lifted him up and kissed his chubby cheek. he giggled and kissed Thorin's cheek.

* * *

That evening, Thorin and Bilbo had alone time. Thrain and Opal had fallen absolutely in love with Frodo and took him for the night. It left Bilbo and Thorin alone for the night. They cuddled on Thorin's couch.

"Your parents were great." Bilbo said.

"I'm so glad you liked them." Thorin smiled.

"They were really nice to Frodo. That was all I needed." Bilbo replied. Thorin kissed his cheek.

"You are lovable on your own." Bilbo blushed and puckered his lips for another kiss. Thorin pecked his lips as they sighed and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Balin and Dori had a family meeting. Dwalin and Nori sat on opposite sides of the couch.

"Your fighting is tearing our families apart." Balin announced. The pair looked down at their hands in shame.

"Now, work out your differences." Balin finished. They left the pair to think on it. It would be up to them to figure it out.


	6. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals have a bigger target on their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Arafinwe, Nolofinwe, their wives, and sisters had a meeting. Their adult children were also in attendance.

"How are we going to get justice for Atto?" Arafinwe asked.

"We have to join the investigation." Arakano said.

"Who will we send to Arda?" Irime wanted to know.

"I'll go," someone volunteered.

"I'll take the trip to Arda." they said.

"Then it is settled. We will get involved in the investigation." Nolofinwe proclaimed.

* * *

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

Turgon and Maedhros had a meeting. They were tense as they spoke.

"We need to know Ereninion's paternity." Turgon was saying.

"I can't tell you. It is too dangerous." Maedhros responded. Turgon wasn't impressed, he narrowed his eyes.

"He's the father, isn't he? And don't lie to me." Turgon stated.

"Yes, he is. But if Ereninion's father ever gets the slightest idea of it, he will die." Maedhros confessed. Turgon was really confused before realization dawned.

"Did Grandfather know the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah. He knew." Maedhros admitted. Turgon sighed,

"I hope you know what you are doing. This could end very badly." he warned.

* * *

  ** _Erebor, Middle Earth;  
_**

Thorin and Dwalin were visiting their people. They were shaking hands and hugging citizens.

Unknown to them, the villains blended into the crowds, their daggers concealed. Seeing an opening, they ran up to them and stabbed at them. Dwalin pulled Thorin out of the way and took the dagger.

As all the hell broke loose, the villains escaped. Thorin was surrounded by guards that escorted him and Dwalin out.

* * *

A hour or so later, Dwalin and Nori were in the sun-room of the palace. They were tense around one another. Their grudge had been burning for long enough.

"Look. They were right the other day. Us arguing is not helping; it is harming. Let's call a truce." Dwalin sighed.

"Sure. I'll be more civil with you." Nori responded. The men shook hands on the agreement. They would make their best effort.

* * *

That evening, Kili and Tauriel video chatted.

"There was an assassination attempt." Kili was saying.

"What?! Was anyone hurt?" Tauriel was shocked.

"Dwalin got Uncle Thorin out of the way before harm could be done." Kili reassured. Tauriel sighed in relief, so Kili changed the subject.

"How are you, Tauriel?" he asked.

"Fine. Maedhros invited our family down to try to help Lomion." Tauriel answered.

"How did it go? Is he adjusting?" Kili wanted to know.

"He's getting there. He has a long way to go." Tauriel responded.

"That's good to know. Oh, I have to go, Tauriel. We have a curfew now. Talk to you later." Kili apologized. The couple blew kisses and waved goodbye before signing off.


	7. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets scary news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Revelation will be next to be updated.

Thorin and Bilbo had some alone time together. They cuddled up on a blanket on a swing.

"Bilbo, would you like to attend a play with me?" Thorin asked.

"I would love to go with you." Bilbo responded. Thorin kissed his hand.

"Then it is a date." he smiled.

* * *

While Thorin and Bilbo were making plans, Nori talked with a team of spies around a round table. All of sudden, the door flew open as more spies rushed in. They were visibly alarmed and had urgent news.

"What is it?" Nori asked. One of the spies leaned in and whispered into his ear. Nori's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God." he breathed. He gripped the table tightly, the news had rocked him.

* * *

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;  
_ **

Aragorn and Arwen had some alone time. They walked around the gardens, holding hands. They were happy to have their alone time.

"I love seeing the outside of the palace." Arwen was saying.

"I know. It is as beautiful as you." Aragorn smiled. Arwen blushed and kissed his cheek.

"You are too sweet." she said.

* * *

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;  
_ **

The royals were in the family room when Nori came rushing in with the horrifying news.

"We have a Judas in our midst." the spymaster announced. Everyone froze as chills raced down their spines. There was an even mixture of anger and shock.

"Dear Gods." Dis breathed. The stakes had just rose higher.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains gathered for a meeting. They awaited their next orders.

"Time to step up the plans." the leader ordered.

"Yes, sire!" the minions chorused. Then the meeting ended and they left, to put their plans in action.


	8. Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals open a new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_Greenwood, Middle Earth;_ **

Gimli and Legolas went to the market. They wanted to get ingredients to make dinner together.

"I was thinking a nice pasta dish. For dessert, how about a raspberry chocolate cheesecake?" Legolas was saying.

"Sounds fantastic," Gimli grinned.

"I hope that you'll be okay with teaching me how to make it." he finished. Legolas kissed his cheek.

"I would have no problem." he responded.

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;_ **

Dwalin and Nori had bonding time. They went skating. They had a lot more fun than they expected. The pair laughed as they fell and glided across the ice.

"That was hilarious," Dwalin chuckled.

* * *

_Earwen, Artanis, Maitimo, and Tauriel got off the ship in Beleriand. Maitimo cradled the toddler against his body.  
_

_"You will be safe in Doriath. Do not worry." Artanis reassured her young cousin. Then they met a family of three; Thingol, Melian, and Luthien._

_"Hello, Maitimo. We are your new foster family." Melian smiled._

_"Really? Oh, thank you!" Maitimo marveled. They hugged the boy and his sister. Maitimo cried in joy. He hadn't felt this safe ever since he left Tirion._

* * *

A few days later, Thrain and Opal had their own little family reunion. Their children attended with their significant others and children. Everyone had a nice time eating and talking. The mood was that of happiness and the spirit of family.

* * *

The next day, Frerin went out with Gloin and Dwalin in tow. They went to a public ceremony. The ceremony was an opening of a new pre-school for toddlers.

After the opening, royals and diplomats had a dinner party. Frerin left his drink on the table in order to speak with a diplomat. A waiter snuck in and dropped a powder in the chalice. Minutes later, Frerin returned and drank it. He felt fine for a few seconds, but then the powder's effects kicked in.

He grabbed his stomach before collapsing, curled into a ball. He groaned in pain. All the hell broke loose, as party-goers screamed. Guards pulled him out of the room and rushed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

That evening, Kili and Tauriel talked over video chat like they did every night.

"Uncle Frerin was poisoned. He has to stay overnight at the hospital." Kili said.

"Is he alright?" Tauriel gasped. Kili nodded,

"The guards got him to the hospital on time, and he is healthy." he replied.

"Oh, that is good." Tauriel smiled. Kili and Tauriel blew kisses and wished each other a safe night.


	9. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Several days had passed since Frerin's near brush with death. Many things had happened during that time.

The sabotage had been discovered when a worker inspected all of the equipment and discovered that it had been tampered with. All mining was suspended until new equipment was either made or ordered.

The next efforts to kill the royals targeted Dis and Kili. Finally, the royals decided enough was enough and that they needed to catch their pursuers once and for all.

* * *

**_Dale, Middle Earth;_ **

Thorin and Bard had a meeting to formulate a plan. They talked for hours in a locked room of the palace. They had to play it just right, otherwise, someone could die.

* * *

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;_ **

Frodo, Bain, and Tilda visited the toy shop that Bofur and Bifur owned. They stepped inside and looked around in awe.

There was various kinds of wooden toys from blocks to Russian nesting dolls. Animal and doll figurines filled the shelves. Giant toys like dollhouses and rocking horses were given places of honor on their own section. Boxes filled with puzzle pieces and dominoes had been placed in the games aisle.

"Can we get one? Please?" Tilda asked referring to the Russian nesting dolls. Frodo opted for a puzzle while Bain preferred the dominoes.

"Go get your parents and ask them." Bofur and Bifur told the kids. The kids rushed off to find their parents. Bofur and Bifur could hear them begging for the toys. They laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Balin and Dori had some alone time. They cuddled together and kissed softly.

"Everything is out of control. The only thing settled is Dwalin and Nori." Balin was saying. Dori nodded,

"They went ice skating." he responded.

"I think they'll get together eventually," Balin chuckled.

"They just don't know it yet." he finished. Dori laughed and kissed him softly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains met. They were on edge. Now that the mine was being inspected, they lost part of their plans. Azog stood and sneered.

"My son is rotting in their prisons as we speak." he stated.

"The rangers refuse our offers." another minion protested. Necromancer held up his hand to silence them.

"If they will not give in, we will force them." he stated. The villains smirked. That's what they liked to hear.


	10. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals have had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Revelation will be next ot be updated.

**_Gondor Emporium, Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

Maedhros, Tauriel, and the boys were going around their usual routine. Tauriel and Ereninion attended school, while Maedhros took Lomion to work with him.

Maedhros was stocking the books in the bookstore, while Lomion helped him with the children's books. Lomion was helpful, placing the books as Maedhros handed him said books. Lomion would smile from time to time about the promise of story time. He was slowly coming out of his shell.

"Come on, Lomion. I think Bilbo sent some cookies for story time." Maedhros smiled.

* * *

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;  
_ **

Thorin and Bilbo had some alone time. Bilbo dropped his robe, revealing his naked body. Thorin was taken aback by his gorgeous body and reached out to touch him.

He gripped his hips and pulled him into a heated kiss. Soon, Thorin grabbed the lubricant and prepped his future groom. When he decided Bilbo was ready, he pushed into the hobbit and slowly fucked into him.

The brunette slowed down, wanting to convey his love in every kiss, caress, and thrust. Several minutes later, Bilbo came with an erotic gasp and tremor. Thorin came inside of him and pulled him into a thorough kiss. As they came down from their orgasms, Thorin and Bilbo kissed repeatedly, happy and satisfied.

* * *

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

The next morning, Maedhros, Turgon, and Caranthir had a meeting at city hall. They were frustrated.

"This investigation isn't turning up much," Caranthir was saying.

"Has Lomion finally spoken?" Turgon wanted to know.

"Not yet. He's getting out of his shell, but he is not there just yet." Maedhros answered. The men continued to discuss the investigation.

Unknown to them, they had an eavesdropper. A clerk had been listening in. The spy smirked and made a mental note of the recent intel. Moments later, the spy snuck away, the information tuckered away for the boss.

* * *

A hour later, the spy gave his report to the boss.

"Sir, I know what they are focused on," the spy grinned.

"What is it?" the boss wanted to know.

"A child witnessed Finwe's murder. He isn't talking, but he will eventually." the spy reported. Shock passed over the boss's face before they regained their cool composure.

"A child?" the boss mused.

"Well, this got even more interesting." they declared.

* * *

**_Dale, Middle Earth;  
_ **

The trap was baited at an event.  Some of the family members hid as civilians or members of the wait staff.

The villains saw the chance and took the bait. They moved to get to the royals. They were so close to Thrain, he was almost in their grasp. When Dwalin and the others stepped in between the assassins and the king.

"So it was you, all of this time." Dwalin growled.

"You have nowhere to hide now!" Gloin added. Silence fell as the guards stared down the traitors.


	11. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains take their final stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The heroes stood face to face against the villains. The traitorous dwarves were revealed to them. Thorin shook with pure fury when he recognized several members of the council and key nobles. Dwalin and the other loyal guards glared at them.

"You bastards!" Thorin yelled.

* * *

As the groups stared each other down, Smaug and Scatha sneered at them.

"I planned my revenge for my son whom you all put away. More of you should suffer in his place." Azog smirked.

"The sabotage begun before Bolg." Thorin was puzzled.

"I would be the mastermind behind that." Smaug smirked.

"We put together the assassinations." Scatha added.

"Did you kill Finwe?" Bilbo wanted to know.

"No. We cannot take credit for that." came the reply. Then the villains surrounded them.

"But now, we will deal with the royals." Necromancer stated.

* * *

A hour or so later, the whole castle was taken over. All exits and entrances were guarded. The royals had been taken to another room. While the remaining guests were held in the ballroom.

The royals remained tense as they scrambled to get closer. They were in a tight squeeze.

Meanwhile, a rescue team consisting of elves, men, and Gimli arrived. They studied the castle carefully, looking for a way in.

After several minutes of searching, the secret entrance were finally found and the team rushed in. They had no time to waste.

* * *

While this was going on, the villains drew their swords and stalked towards the royals. They were ready to take out the royal family.

All of sudden, a chunk of wall on the castle came flying off. The villains ran and met the rescue team.

Both groups began to fight. They fought aggressively and didn't let up. Scatha, Smaug, and the traitors fought to the death against the team.

Ultimately, they were slain and fell dead among the other bodies. The last of them were rounded up and arrested.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Necromancer made it to the edge of the castle grounds. He sneered and shook his head out of fury. Foiled again. His boss won't like this. Looking back once to make sure they aren't being followed, he headed towards the hideout.

Oin checked on the dwarves and Bilbo in the infirmary.

"Some of you will have to stay overnight." he stated. He went on to list all of the admitted patients, while ignoring their vehement protests.

"Whine all you want. I'm not signing your release papers until 48 hours are up." he declared.


	12. Love is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin has a surprise for Nori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Bain, Tilda, and Frodo played with their new toys on the floor. The kings had to deal with clean up and statements.

"I already took care of the bills from the party." Bard was saying as he went through the respective paperwork.

"I'm smoothing things over with the neighboring countries; including Greenwood." Thorin replied.

"Let's finish tying up loose ends." Bard responded. Then they got down to business, not skimping over any details.

* * *

While Bard and Thorin dealt with the remaining loose ends, Dwalin and Nori went to a confectionery shop. They were both nervous and shy. 

Dwalin ordered a cupcake and presented it to Nori. The starfish haired dwarf read it and blushed at its message:

"Will you be mine?"

"Oh, Dwalin. Of course!" Nori replied with a smile. Dwalin kissed Nori right there in the shop, happy to call him his love.

* * *

That evening, Gloin, Asta, Oin, Gimli, and Legolas had a family dinner. Asta filled Legolas' plate with food as a sign of care and love.

They enjoyed the hearty, delicious meal. They laughed and talked, catching up.

"Thank you for inviting me," Legolas smiled. The family returned his happy grin.

* * *

**_Beleriand, Middle Earth;_ **

A swan shaped ship arrived at the dock. Finrod and his traveling companions got off the white ship. They sighed and stretched their legs.

"Where would we find a good place to stay for the night?" the first companion asked.

"There are some cottages nearby for rent. We'll have to ask at the lodge over there." Finrod said.

"Lead the way." came the the reply as they gathered their bags and headed for the after mentioned lodge.

* * *

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;_ **

Thorin and Bilbo had some alone time. Thorin couldn't stop kissing Bilbo. They were happy to have come out of this ordeal unscathed. 

Bilbo giggled and kissed Thorin thoroughly. He felt affection and pure love for his dwarf prince. 


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes spend time with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Revelation will be updated next.

**_Gondolin, Beleriand, Middle Earth;_ **

Turgon and Elenwe had some alone time. The rulers of Gondolin had decided to take a break from their duties.

The couple cuddled in their bed chambers. Elenwe was wrapped in Turgon's arms. The couple was relaxing when a message bird arrived with a note. Turgon took the note and read it. His eyes widened before his smile became a grin. 

* * *

**_Gondor Emporium, Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

Maedhros, Ori, and Bilbo met in the bookstore. They all hugged each other. They were all so happy to see each other. It had been ages since they last saw each other, much less spent time together.

The trio sat down to talk about their lives. They had catching up to do!

* * *

Meanwhile, Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. Dori played chaperone.

The couple went to the local petting zoo. They enjoyed touching and cooing over the baby animals. At the end of their date, Kili and Tauriel went home with content smiles.  

* * *

That evening, Balin and Dori held a family gathering. Their brothers came over with side dishes or desserts. 

The whole family teased Dwalin and Nori. The couple ignored them as they continued to fawn over each other. 

* * *

While Dwalin and Nori were dealing with their families, Thorin and Bilbo video chatted. The couple wasn't overly thrilled to be apart. However, Bilbo did need to tie up some loose ends. Arranging for Frodo to transfer schools, selling his part in the bookstore, and getting their medical records from the local doctor came to mind. 

"Bilbo, I really miss you." Thorin sighed.

"I miss you, too, love." Bilbo responded. Thorin blew a kiss to his lover after a long chat. Bilbo returned it and signed off.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members take huge steps in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Revelation will be next to be updated.

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

A few days later, Maedhros was helping Bilbo pack for his move to Erebor. There were boxes everywhere.

"We should have sold more stuff before packing. Thorin is going to have a hard time carrying these in." Bilbo sighed as they surveyed their surroundings.

Gimli and Legolas were now planning their wedding. They went down a checklist.

"I've got the dinner and decorations. I've also fixed my robes." Legolas said. Gimli nodded as they struck another item from the list.

* * *

 ** _Erebor, Middle Earth;_**

Dwalin and Nori went out on a date. They went to a bakery. They had fun together and looked down the list of sweets. After Dwalin paid for their cookies, Nori kissed Dwalin with a bright, beaming smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Necromancer was talking with his boss.

"Annatar, what news do you have for me?" the boss asked.

"We have the name of the child; Lomion." came the reply.

"Excellent. Create a plan to silence him for good." the boss commanded.

* * *

That evening, Bilbo talked to his lover over video chat.

"I'm ready to move, Thorin. All of our things are packed up and ready." Bilbo was saying. Thorin was thrumming with joy.

"We can live as a family now." he responded. Bilbo blew him a kiss and smiled. Then they logged off, anticipating their new life.

* * *

The next day, Maedhros was spending time with Tauriel and the boys when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it. Maedhros opened the door and stepped back in shock. A curious Tauriel joined her brother and recognized Finrod. The newcomers were a shock thorough.

"Who are you two?" she wanted to know.

"Tauriel, this is Celegorm and Fingon." Finrod introduced.

"Celegorm is your older brother, while Fingon is my cousin." he elaborated.

"Nice to meet you," Celegorm grinned.

"May we come in?" he finished.


End file.
